The present invention relates to a process for producing 100% angora rabbit hair yarn using angora rabbit hair having a fiber diameter of 12 to 14.mu. and an average fiber length of about 60 mm, and more particularly relates to a process for preparing an angora rabbit hair fine yarn, which comprises specifically chemically treating an angora rabbit hair to increase its spinnability and worsted spinning it.
Since angora rabbit hair has excellent luster, warmth retaining properties and flexibility, it has ideal properties for use as fibers. However, since it has little scale and crimp as compared to other animal fibers, the spinnability thereof is very poor, and thus, it has been difficult to produce a fine spun yarn.
Korean Patent Publication NO. 80-1643 discloses a process for spinning angora rabbit hair and an endless medium yarn that consolidates the fibers by using the endless medium yarn that has the range of one-third of the crosssectional area of the total fiber in order to produce a 60 Nm or greater fine yarn from the angora rabbit hair. Since the prior art spins the angora rabbit hair together with a separate medium yarn having properties that differ from the rabbit hair, the apparatus for producing the angora rabbit hair yarn is very complicated, high costs are required for making the hair yarn, and it is difficult to prepare angora rabbit hair yarn that completely retains the excellent properties of angora rabbit hair, due to the use of the medium yarn.
German Patent No. 916155 discloses an angora rabbit hair yarn, wherein a central core twisted yarn is coated with an angora rabbit hair, the strength of such hair yarn being determined by the strength of the core yarn. And the coated portions of the hair core yarn provides the properties of the angora rabbit hair yarn. Since the patent utilizes a core yarn that is different from the angora rabbit hair, it also has faults that are similar to those of the above described technique.
Korea Patent Publication No. 87-1886 describes a process for spinning a 6 Nm angora rabbit hair thick yarn using a core consisting of a short angora rabbit hair having a length between 1.5 and 2 cm or less and a middle angora rabbit hair having a length of 2.0 to 4.0 cm and an effective hair of a long angora rabbit hair having a length of 4.0 cm or more. However, since it is difficult and complicated to sort angora rabbit hair into short, middle and long length hairs having the above defined lengths, the depilation ratio is high due to the weak consolidating forces between the hairs. Also the relatively rough long hair is used as the effect hair, and the process also has disadvantages in obtaining the best feeling.